A Game Called Love
by Death-Petals
Summary: A turmoiled romance with Triple H, HBK, Randy Orton, CC Skyler & Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Game Called Love

Rating: N/A

Content: Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation

Distribution: Please Ask First

Characters: (Non Wrestling) Skyler and Ryan (Wrestlers) Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.

Disclaimer: To Each Their Own

WARNINGS: There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

Summary by Chapter: The McMahon family get some long awaited and possibly unwanted news, from one of their younger daughters.

A Game Called Love – Chapter 1

**IN THE HOTEL ROOM**

Skyler and Shawn have just woken up in there hotel room after being on holiday for 2 weeks. Skyler climbs out of bed and starts getting dressed as Shawn drowsily looks over at her and smiles to himself. Skyler turns to face Shawn as she catches him smiling at her.

"What's with you?"

"Just admiring my soon to be wife", says Shawn making his way over to his fiancée.

He puts his arms around Skyler who at this point has only managed to get her top on. They look deep into one another's eyes as they smile, then kiss.

"We should really get going", says a reluctant Skyler.

"Yeah I guess we should, we don't wanna be late."

They both pull away from each other and carry on getting ready.

"Well you know what my brothers like, he's already gonna be pissed at the fact that we got back last night and didn't tell them."

"Well he knows you're in safe hands with me."

"How am I gonna tell them about us getting engaged, Shane thinks we've only been dating a few months?"

"He'll be fine about it", says Shawn who is still getting changed.

"You're a grown woman, it's up to you what you decide to do."

Skyler by this time is already changed. She sits on the bed feeling a big uneasy about telling her brother and sister that she is engaged. Shawn zips up his jeans and walks over to the bed and sits down next to her.

"You still want this, don't you?"

"Want what?", says a slightly confused Skyler dazed by her own thoughts.

"To be engaged"

She then snaps out of her daze suddenly realising that the man of her dreams thinks she's having doubts.

"Of course I do, more then anything in the world. I just don't know how they're gonna take the news."

Shawn puts his arm around her and pulls her in closer and kisses her on the head.

"Everything will be okay, I promise."

She looks up and smiles at him with reassurance.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's my life and I wanna be with the person I love."

Shawn smiles and slowly stands up.

"Right, come on beautiful we better get going."

They both get up; Skyler grabs her bag as they head for the door.

**AT THE HOTEL RESTAURANT**

Shane and Ryan are all sat at a table waiting for Skyler and Shawn to arrive. A few minutes later Skyler and Shawn make their way into the restaurant.

"Hey sis, how was the holiday?", says Shane standing up to give his little sis a kiss and a hug.

"Yeah it was fantastic thanks."

They all sit down as the waiter takes their order.

"So you didn't cheat on him then?"

"Ryan!", says an annoyed Shane at his other younger sister's comments.

"Don't worry about her Shane, she's just jealous coz she can't hold on to just one man"

"Why have one, when you can have as many as you want?"

"That's your way of thinking obviously, but some of us like to actually feel loved and wanted, and not just want a guy to fuck."

"Girls please, can we leave the arguments?"

"Sorry baby"

Skyler leans over and gives Shawn a kiss on the check to apologise. They all sit in silence while they finish eating. A few minutes after everyone's finished eating, Skyler decides it's time to tell her brother and sister the good news.

"Erm…I actually have something to tell you both."

Shane and Ryan look at Skyler a little worried as to what she's about to say.

"Well while Shawn and I were on holiday we decided to get engaged"

Shane's look of worry then turns to a slight look of anger.

"You what!"

Skyler turns to Shawn and Ryan.

"Could you two give us a min, please?"

Ryan rolls her eyes and leaves. Shawn slowly follows slightly reluctant. Skyler looks back at her still fired-up brother.

"Please don't be like this."

"How do you expect me to be, huh? You're my little sister and you two have only been dating for a few months."

"Well we've actually been dating longer then that."

"This just gets better and better…How long exactly?"

"Two years…"

"What! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I knew this is how you would react."

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to look after you and protect you."

"I'm a grown woman Shane, you can't look after me forever. Shawn loves me and I love him. If you were worried about Shawn as much as you are about you're other mates you would have stopped us dating along time ago. You know you can trust Shawn."

Shane suddenly realises that Skyler's right.

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

She smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you do."

Shawn walks back over to the table.

"Congratulations."

Shane extends his arm. Shawn, slightly shocked, shakes it. Skyler looks on with a smile on her face. She suddenly realises the time.

"Hey you guys better go, you're gonna be late meeting up with the others."

She gives Shawn and Shane a kiss before they leave.

"See you guys later."

She then walks over to Ryan who is at the bar.

"I see Shane finally gave in to you then?"

"Yep."

"You really going through with this whole engagement thing?"

"Yeah of course I am, why shouldn't I?"

"No reason."

She smiles at her sister.

"So you told Shane the truth about how long you two been dating then?"

"Yeah, I'm finally glad it's out in the open. Thanks for keeping quiet about it."

"Hey, what are sister's for?"

"Well I'm gonna go get ready for tonight. See ya at the club yeah?"

"Defo."

Skyler makes her way back to the hotel room to get ready.

Please Read & Review – Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AT THE CLUB**

Later that night Shane and the rest of his mates were already at the club. Shortly after, Skyler and Ryan walk in.

"Hey guys."

Skyler makes her way over to Shawn as Ryan just stands there pretty much in shock staring at the gorgeous guys Shane brought with him.

Shawn, Skyler, Shane and a few of Shane's mates all leave to find a table leaving just Ryan and Randy alone.

"So, you must be the one and only Ryan McMahon?"

"Yep, the one and only. You must be Randy Orton?"

"Got it in one!"

"I hear Shawn and your sister are getting hitched?"

"Her funeral."

"You don't approve?"

"I don't have a problem with Shawn, I just have a problem with getting hitched."

Randy smiles.

"You're not the commitment type then?"

Ryan smiles back.

"You could say that, yeah. What about yourself?"

"Me? Nah, haven't found the one yet."

"The one, you really believe in all that shit?"

"Sort of, yeah. I hope to maybe settle down one day. But we'll see what happens."

"Well good luck with that."

Ryan and Randy stand in silence for a few seconds.

"I've been in this club for what, five minutes now and I don't have a drink", says Ryan hinting for Randy to get her one.

Randy smiles getting the hint.

"What do you want?"

"Vodka and coke", says a cheeky Ryan following Randy to the bar.

**BACK AT THE TABLE**

Shane, Skyler, Shawn and Shane's mates are all sat at a table. Suddenly a fairly tall brunette girl walks over.

"Hey Shane", says the brunette girl.

"Hey Amy!"

Shane gets up from his seat and gives her a kiss on the cheek, Skyler looks on unimpressed.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what the hell is she doing here?", says a rather unhappy Skyler.

"It's a club Skyler, anyone's allowed in", says an arrogant Amy.

"I didn't think they let cheap tarts in here."

"Skyler! Amy would you like to join us?", says Shane offering his seat.

"Sure if no-one has a problem with it", Amy looks over at Skyler.

"Whatever."

Amy sits down as Shane pulls up another seat for himself. Ryan and Randy make there way over to the table as Ryan spots Amy sitting there. Her face turns to anger.

"What the hell…!"

"Hello to you too, Ryan", says Amy with a smile on her face clearly knowing that Ryan's pissed off.

Ryan and Randy find a seat around the table. Ryan sits next to her sister.

"Why the hell is she here!", whispers Ryan to her sister.

"Her words were "it's a club anyone's allowed in"."

"You do realise if she's here so is…"

Ryan gets cut off as two men walk over to the table.

"Hunter, you finally made it", says Amy who gets up to hug him.

Skyler and Ryan sit there in pure silence slightly shocked by who's in front of them.

"Skyler", says Hunter nodding at her.

"Alright…", says an uneasy Skyler.

"Mind if we join you?", asks Hunter looking over at Shane.

"Course not, if you can find room."

Hunter and his mate pull up a couple of chairs and sit around the table.

"Oh, this is Dave, Dave Batista a friend of mine", says Hunter introducing him to everyone.

After a while everyone just sits and talks amongst themselves as the club really starts to kick off. After a few drinks Ryan decides it's time to get on the dance floor. Christina Aguilera's "Dirty" plays as Ryan makes her way to the middle of the dance floor doing all the moves. She dances away wiggling her ass and running her hands through her body very sexually. Within minutes loads of guys flock around her dancing away, none of them daring to touch her. The girls on the dance floor look over in disgust or jealousy. Skyler looks over at her smiling to herself.

"She's off."

Everyone looks over at Ryan and watches her.

"Is she always like this?", asks Randy looking over at Skyler.

"Ryan? Yeah any chance of attention and she'll take it."

Randy carries on looking over with a slight smile on his face clearly liking what he's seeing, as the others carry on talking amongst themselves.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

A few hours later everyone's pretty much separated and off doing their own thing. Ryan's stood talking to a bunch of guys. Skyler's at the bar alone. Hunter spots her and walks over to her.

"Hey...", says Hunter walking over to her.

Skyler looks up to see Hunter standing next to her. She then looks away quickly.

"Not with Shawn then?"

"Does it look like it?", says a sarcastic Skyler, obviously not wanting to talk to him.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know."

"I'm trying, but you keep ruining it for me."

Skyler goes to walk off as Hunter notices the ring on her finger. He grabs her arm. Skyler turns around quickly.

"Get off me!", screams Skyler.

"What's this?", says Hunter as he points at the ring.

"It's a ring…", snaps a sarcastic Skyler.

"Don't be smart with me", says an angry Hunter.

"Shawn and I are engaged."

"Oh are you now? Thank you for telling me."

"It's none of your business, now let me go!"

Hunter lets go of Skyler as a smile appears on his face.

"What's with you?", says a rather pissed off Skyler.

"You do realise it won't last."

"Excuse me?"

"You and Shawn, it won't last."

"And why's that?"

"Coz I always get what I want", says a sly Hunter.

"What's that suppose to mean?", says a worried Skyler.

"Nothing Skye, nothing…", says Hunter as he walks off laughing.

A worried Skyler walks away from the bar and over to Shawn at the pool table where all the others are, including Hunter. She puts her arms around Shawn as Hunter looks over at her with a sly look on his face. Shawn looks down at Skyler and smiles.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing, can't I hug my fiancée now?"

Shawn kisses her on the forehead.

"Of course you can. It was just unexpected, that's all."

They smile at one another and kiss before she lets go of him. A very drunken Ryan then approaches them.

"Heeeey my wonderful people!" says a drunken Ryan falling on the floor.

Shane looks over and rolls his eyes and walks over to Ryan and picks her up.

"I better take her back."

"I'll do it", says Skyler walking over to them

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wanna go anyway."

"Okay if you're sure."

Shane let's go of Ryan and let's Skyler take her. She walks over to Shawn.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"I'll come with you if you want? You can't handle her on your own, she's all over the place", says a concerned Shawn.

"It's okay, you're in the middle of a game."

Randy stands up and grabs hold of Ryan with Skyler.

"I'm doing nothing, so I'll help her out."

Skyler smiles at Randy and gives Shawn a kiss before they walk out of the club. Randy calls for a cab as one comes straight away.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Game Called Love

Rating: N/A

Content: Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation

Distribution: Please Ask First

Characters: (Non Wrestling) Skyler and Ryan (Wrestlers) Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.

Disclaimer: To Each Their Own

WARNINGS: There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

Summary by Chapter: Ryan gets a guest over night. Skye has a run in with Hunter.

A Game Called Love – Chapter 3

**20 MINUTES LATER**

The cab pulls up outside the hotel as Skyler and Randy climb out trying to pull Ryan out after them. As they pull her out she falls straight to the floor. Randy quickly hands the cab driver some money. The two grab hold of Ryan as they make their way into the hotel. They walk to the reception desk to retrieve the key for her room. Suddenly Skyler's cell starts to ring, as she reaches into her pocket Ryan grabs it and answers it.

"Hellooooo?" screams Ryan, down the phone.

She pauses for a second as the person on the end of the phone replies. She pulls a confused face and hands the phone to Skyler, Ryan in the process losing her balance and falling to the floor. Skyler shakes her head as she puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello"

She pauses for the reply.

"Err, yeah okay I'll be there, just give me a sec."

She hangs up the phone and looks over to Randy.

"That was Shawn; he wants me to meet him. He said he's got a surprise or something."

"You better go then."

"But what about Ryan?"

"I can take care of her; I'll make sure she gets to her room safely."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Go!"

Skyler walks over to Randy and gives him a kiss on the cheek before she leaves. Randy kneels down to Ryan who's on the floor playing with his shoe. He grabs her arm and pulls her up.

"Come on you; let's get you back to your room."

He picks her up and carries her up to her room. He struggles to open the door with her in his arms, Ryan half asleep by now. He enters the room and slowly places her on her bed. Ryan murmurs as she curls into a ball and falls asleep. Randy sits on a seat close to the bed making sure she's okay and not really wanting to leave her alone.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The sun shines through the curtains as Ryan slowly starts to wake up. She opens her eyes slowly as she looks to her right. She sees Randy sitting in the chair. She closes her eyes again tightly as the sun shining through is so bright, mixed with the massive headache from her hangover. Randy walks over and shuts the curtains as he sits down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" asks Ryan.

"I brought you home from the club last night. You were in a right state."

Ryan sits up and looks at Randy.

"My head is killing me!" exclaims Ryan.

"Yep, that's what drink does to you."

"So how come you're still here?"

"I didn't want to leave you; anything could have happened the state you were in."

"Was I really that bad?"

Randy smiles

"I'm sure you've been worse, but you did say one or two things."

"Things?" asks Ryan. "Like what?"

"Well for one you kept telling me how much you'd want to sleep with me."

Ryan sits there not really that surprised by what she might have said.

"Yep, sounds like something I'd say. As they say the truth comes out when you're drunk."

The room goes silent. Ryan looks over at Randy who has a smile on his face.

"Oh my God! You tricked me, didn't you?"

Randy starts laughing

"Yep, you didn't say that at all."

Ryan playfully hits Randy.

"I hate you! I can't believe you tricked me like that!"

"So, you want to sleep with me, huh?"

Ryan grabs the pillow and playfully hits Randy with it.

"I need to get ready." says Ryan getting up from the bed but sits straight back down holding her head in pain. Randy gets up and grabs a glass and some tablets from the table.

"You need this."

He hands her the glass and tablets as she downs it.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Skyler and Ryan are sat backstage waiting around for Shawn to finish his match.

"So Randy was there all night?" asks Skyler

"I assume so, yeah. He was there when I woke up."

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?" asks Skyler again

"He's cool as a friend, but if you're meaning it in any other way, then no. You know I don't do relationships."

"If you think he's a cool guy then why don't you go for it?"

"Skye, No offence but I don't need your help. I don't want a relationship, end of. I'm going to get a drink, you want one?"

"Sure"

Ryan walks off to get the drinks as Skyler sits up on a few boxes that are set up backstage.

"I didn't think you liked being backstage?" says a voice coming from the left of Skyler.

She looks round to see who it is, as Hunter approaches her.

"Yeah well, things change." She says

He stands in front of her as she looks away.

"What happened to us?" asks Hunter

She turns and looks at him annoyed, knowing that he knows full well what happened.

"You became an asshole, remember?"

"No, I always was an asshole, what's your point?" He States

"The point is I thought you would change, but you didn't. Now I'm with Shawn, so deal with it."

"Deal with it, huh? You know, I might just do that."

Skyler looks a little worried.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She nervously asks

"You know me Skye, wherever there's a problem, there's a solution." He states confidently

Skyler jumps down from the boxes and stands in front of him.

"Don't you dare ruin this for me, Hunter."

"Then don't get in my way…"

Skyler steps aside.

"I don't know what you want out of this, but you won't get it."

He walks up to her touching shoulder to shoulder as she looks away. He leans in towards her ear.

"I always get what I want, you should know that."

He walks away with a grin on his face, as Skyler's left in anger.

Please Read & Review – Thank You


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Game Called Love

Rating: N/A

Content: Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation

Distribution: Please Ask First

Characters: (Non Wrestling) Skyler and Ryan (Wrestlers) Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.

Disclaimer: To Each Their Own

WARNINGS: There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

Summary by Chapter: Shawn confronts Hunter. Skye confides in Ryan. Skyler and Hunter clash.

A Game Called Love – Chapter 4

**THE NEXT DAY**

Skyler is sat on the end of the bed in a daze as Shawn rushes around getting ready.

"We really need to sit down and talk, you know?" Says Skyler

"I know baby, I know" States Shawn running around

"Well if you know it, do something about it."

Shawn stops and looks over at Skyler who looks a little down. He walks over to her.

"I'm sorry, Baby. It's just works been murder at the moment."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" She says sympathetically

"We'll get the wedding date and everything sorted soon, I promise."

She stands up, as does he. She wraps her arms around his neck as his go around her waist.

"You're going to be late."

She kisses him on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight, baby. I love you." He states, reassuring her

"I love you too"

**LATER THAT DAY**

Shawn arrives at the arena and makes his way to the gym. As he walks in he spots Hunter. He takes a deep breathe and approaches him.

"Hey man, I just wanted to say no hard feelings about me and Skye, yeah?"

He extends his hand. Hunter looks at Shawn's hand momentarily before breaking in to a smirk as he shakes his best friend's hand.

"Course not, all we've been through together."

"Like we said no one can break our friendship." Reassures Shawn

"Nope message Montréal, we survived it all."

"Yeah we did. Well I'm glad your okay with the whole me and Skye thing. I would have told you about us sooner, but it's just been difficult, you know?"

"Yeah, I totally understand, I mean, hell I've been there. I know how much a hard ass Vince can be. We should go for a drink tonight after the show, catch up." Suggest Hunter

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Okay, catch you later, I've got a production meeting to attend."

"No probs got a few things to do myself, see you later."

Hunter watches Shawn walking away, his eyes not betraying a thing, before he turns and walks away.

**MEANWHILE**

Skyler's roaming around her apartment thinking about her run in with Hunter, while waiting for Ryan to turn up. She grabs her bag and walks out of the door as Ryan walks up the drive way.

"Not going to invite me in then?" Asks Ryan

"I thought we could save time, and go shopping."

"You buying?"

Skyler looks at Ryan thinking she's joking but sees the seriousness on her face.

"Yeah I'm buying"

"Good Girl." States Ryan smiling, as Skyler rolls her eyes

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Skyler and Ryan are sat in a near by Pub sitting in the corner with bags all around them.

"So you have fun spending my money?" Asks Skyler sipping down a vodka

"You're the older sister; you got to treat the younger one now and again."

"It was nice spending time together, just the two of us. We should do it more often."

"As long as you're paying, I'm coming." States Ryan with a cheeky grin on her face."

Ryan downs the glass of Vodka in front of her as she looks over at Skyler, who's daydreaming.

"You haven't told Dad, have you?"

Skyler snaps out of her daydream and looks at Ryan as she sighs and shakes her head.

"He knows you know that right?" She states

"Yeah I know he does. I just can't face him Ry; you know what he's like."

"Unfortunately, yeah I do. But Skye, you're a grown woman. If he doesn't like the idea, it's tough."

"Dad won't see it that way though."

"No he won't, but screw him Skye. You're happy and he should appreciate that. I think you need to face him."

Skyler sighs knowing her sisters right.

"Look Ry, I got a few things I need to do, so I'm going to walk home. Would you mind taking my bags back with you?"

"No of course not, want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I kind of want a little alone time."

"Okay then if you're sure."

Skyler hugs and kisses her sister before she leaves the pub.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Skyler's walking home from the pub, as she turns a corner she stops dead in her tracks as she notices Hunter standing in front of her. She jumps.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Close enough, but I'm actually the big guy, so you should have gone with "oh my god"."

Skyler sarcastically laughs.

"Do this for a living now do you? Creeping around scaring women?" She asks

"No just you." He states

"Aww, I feel so honoured. Fortunately I have better things to do."

She attempts to walk past him.

"Not so fast!" he states as he grabs her arm forcing her up against the wall blocking her exit.

Skyler's taken back by the sudden force of him, she looks on at him with a little fear in her eyes.

"Get off me!" She screams

He leans in close, getting a sniff of the perfume she's wearing.

"Mm, still wear that fragrance I bought you on our first anniversary."

He places a hand over her left breast, still putting a lot of force against her so she can't move.

"You know I could take you here and now and you think anyone wouldn't believe it was old passions resurfacing."

Skyler looks on at him in disgust. She struggles to push his hand away and finally does.

"You're sick, you know that? I wouldn't touch you in a million years! You lost me Hunter, get over it!"

She attempts to push past him once again. But Hunter stands his ground.

"Then go home, pack your bags and get out of the WWE. Stop being daddy's new special project and let me get back to being Vince's right hand man, or else." Threatens Hunter

"This is what it's all about, the company? Well sorry Hunter but you shit out and you can thank my father for that. He made the contract that I get the company when he retires. It can't be broken. I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it, but hey, a contracts a contract."

Hunter loses his temper and grabs hold of Skyler's face.

"I will get what is coming to me one way or another. So let me ask you a question you stubborn little bitch! What's more important to you? You're sister or this company?"

"You lay one finger on her and I swear to god!"

"Please, she's damaged goods enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asks

"You know it's amazing what you hear when you're girlfriend crawls out of bed at 2am to go bail out her fucked up sister."

"You know shit!"

He suddenly let's go being calm, a smile coming across his face. Skyler straightens herself out, looking on at the smug look on his face.

"Then roll the dice Skye, and play the game."

"How do I know that you're not bluffing, you might no shit."

"That's why it's a game, heads you win, tails you lose."

Skyler stands there in silence not knowing if he's bluffing or not.

"48 hours that's all you've got. 48 hours then I give Meltzer a call. Now if you'll excuse me. It's Time to meet your fiancée for drinks."

"What?"

"Well, Shawn and I are best friends. What do those geeks call it, the clique?"

He chuckles to himself as Skyler looks on infuriated.

"If he only knew, huh sweetheart?" States Hunter

Skyler grows extremely angry.

"You son of a bitch!"

She raises her hand to slap him. But Hunter grabs her hand and leans in planting a deep kiss on her before walking away from the alley.

"48 hours, the clock is ticking."

He leaves with a smug look on his face and Skyler is left completely infuriated.

Please Read & Review – Thank You


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Game Called Love

Rating: N/A

Content: Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation

Distribution: Please Ask First

Characters: (Non Wrestling) Skyler and Ryan (Wrestlers) Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.

Disclaimer: To Each Their Own

WARNINGS: There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

Summary by Chapter: Skyler confronts Vince. Hunter plays games using a secret of Ryans.

A Game Called Love – Chapter 5

**THE NEXT DAY**

A cab pulls up outside the WWE building as Skyler gets out of the cab and hands the driver some money. She takes a deep breath and makes her way in to the building. She walks down the corridor when Ryan spots her and walks up to her.

"You're going to see him aren't you?" she asks

Skye takes another deep breath as she nods to her sister.

"Good luck; I'm here if you need me."

Ryan hugs her sister before walking off. Skyler straightens herself out as she approaches a door that reads "Mr McMahon". She takes one last deep breath before knocking on the door. She waits a second before knocking again still getting no answer, she opens the door. Vince is sat at his desk.

"I don't care what he says, I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon damn it! You tell him that, look I got to go one of my daughters is here"

He hangs up and looks up at his daughter an annoyed why the hell you disturbing me look upon his face

"Well, did you come here to stair at your old man? Sit down." He proposes

"I'm okay here dad."

"I said sit down damn it!"

Skyler hesitantly moves towards the chair and sits down not keeping her eyes off her father.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here sooner." She apologises

"That's okay; I'm only your farther. I've only provided for you for the past 20 something years, but hey who cares about a phone call every now and then."

"I've just been really busy, and Shawn and I promised to keep us a secret until the time was right. So I couldn't call, because I'd want to have told you."

"Yeah, instead I had to find out my daughter, my last pure daughter, I mean Steph how much did she fuck up and your good for nothing sister seems to have an allergic reaction to men and wrestling but you? I had so much hope for you to run this business. Shane's off doing the commercial side, you were my last hope, and instead you're flushing your life down the crapper."

"How can you compare me to either of them? I have stuck by you and this company through thick and thin! Now all I want is my own life, and you can't even let me have that? I love Shawn, and weather you like it or not, we're getting married."

"You said the exact thing about hunter, two years ago. You said the exact same thing when you wanted to go touring Europe. I've given you your own life, and now I need you here with me. You're turning your back on me the final dagger of a final ungrateful little bitch!"

Skyler gets a little angered by her father's words and rises to her feet.

"Ungrateful? I have put my life on hold for you. Yes I loved Hunter, but what happened? This company took him away from me. He worked more and more, and he let this place take over him! Shawn won't let that happen. Shawn loves me, not this damn company! Hunter's following in your shoes. Neither of you give a damn about anyone else, only this company!"

"How dare you! Your grandfather Vincent J McMahon died for this business. I sacrificed a lot to give you your privileged up bringing and now that I might want to step back, spend a little more time with your mother, you want to run off and play happy families with one of the hired help?"

"I appreciate what you've done for us. There's no doubting that. You've worked your ass off for this family, and I respect that. You know I'm willing to take over this company, that's why I signed the contract. But I need my own life to. And I want my life to be with Shawn."

"No, it made me sick when Steph got with hunter, but he showed me he had a head for this business, but I will not let any Johnny come wrestler think there way to the top through my daughter!" He demands

"He's not any old wrestler for a start, he's Shawn. He's had more experience here then anyone! He's not with me for the company; I know that for a fact. That's a lot more then I can say for Hunter!"

"Hunter will know more about being a McMahon, then any of you and as for Shawn I've seen him, I've been around him longer, then you ever have and Shawn has and always will be an opportunistic little bastard!"

"You want to favour Hunter over all of us then you do that. But nothing you say or do is going to make me not be with Shawn. That's all I wanted to come and tell you. I thought you would at least be a little bit happy for me, but obviously that's far too much to ask of you!"

"Don't cross me Skyler! I've spoke to your mother and she is deeply disappointed, we found...I mean that you took this long to tell us."

"What were you going to say?"

"We've known for a while now Skyler, and it makes us sick that you couldn't come to us with this sooner, but you've made your bed and you can go lie in it, but I warn you, end this or I will make your fiancées life hell." He threatens

"You've known for ages? How could you have possibly known for ages?"

"IM VINCE MCMAHON DAMMIT, that's how I've known!"

"It was him wasn't it? It was hunter. Some how he knew before we let it out and told you didn't he?"

"You have a complex you know that, Hunter this Hunter that. Well, no it wasn't Hunter. Now if you'll excuse me Skyler this meeting is over."

"Meeting, I'm your daughter for crying out loud!" She states

"Then start acting like it."

Skyler by this time gets even more annoyed and angered.

"I'll start acting like your daughter when you start acting like a father. Do what you will about me and Shawn. But I'm a McMahon dad, and I don't go down without a fight!"

She walks towards the door Vince doesn't reply, he just turns around towards his window. Skyler looks back at her father and walks out of the door.

"I think we have a problem." Says a voice coming from the corner of the room

Suddenly Hunter comes out from the corner of the office.

"So she knows, you told us. No big deal her word against yours, besides I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon and I always have a plan!"

**MEANWHILE**

Ryan's walking around backstage waiting for her sister, as Randy turns the corner and spots her. He walks over to her.

"Hey Ry."

"Hey Randy."

There's a slight awkward silence between them.

"So what are you doing backstage?" He asks

"I'm just waiting for Skye…"

"Oh right. I was wondering, maybe we could meet up later or something?"

"Erm…Yeah maybe, I'll txt you?"

"Sure."

Suddenly a bunch of girls come running around the corner screaming out Randy's name.

"Better go and see your fan club."

Randy smiles at her as he goes to walk off.

"Think about tonight though, okay?"

Ryan nods as Randy walks off. A moment after Skyler walks around the corner looking angry but also upset. Ryan runs over to her.

"What happened?"

"Just like you said, he's not going to be happy for us, Ry. Some how he knew and I damn well know who told him!"

"Hunter?" Asks Ryan

Skyler nods.

"Ry, there's something I haven't told you."

Ryan looks a bit worried as to what Skyler's going to say.

"Oh my god, you're not pregnant are you?"

"No! It's about Hunter….We had a run in a few days ago. He wants the company."

"You're not going to give it to him, are you? He's not even a McMahon!"

"That's the thing….He claims to know a big secret of yours and if I don't give him the company, he said he's going to expose it…"

"Don't sign anything, got me?"

"Why?" asks Skyler

"I'm going to sort this out once and for all!"

Ryan goes to walk off as Skyler grabs her arm and stops her.

"Don't even think about going to see him!"

Ryan shrugs her sister's arm off and storms off. She comes to a door that reads "HHH". She walks in.

Hunter turns around

"Yes?" He asks

"Skyler told me about your little run in with her the other day. Apparently you know a little secret of mine, care to share?"

"Not particularly I'm busy right now."

"Awww I'm so sorry to be an inconvenience to you. I just thought seeing as we're sharing secrets and all, then maybe you could put a little time aside for me." She states sarcastically

"Please I'd rather have a root canal then talk to you, you're a scheming little bitch Ryan, and your sister's knight in shining army act doesn't wash on me."

"Ahh damn you figured me out!"

Ryan rolls her eyes.

"You don't honestly think I'm going to let Skyler sign the company over to you; just because you claim to know a secret of mine, do you?"

"No I don't, but I know you, your just like me your an ambitious little bitch, so tell me what you want or get out that door."

Ryan walks up to Hunter in ways provoking him.

"I'm nothing like you. All I want from you is to know what so called secret you're supposed to know. Although I reckon you're just full of crap anyway."

Hunter in an instant snaps, he pushes her hard against a locker, breathing deeply on her, he grabs her left breast.

"Does that do it for you Ryan, I heard from your ex boyfriend you like it a little rough."

Before Ryan can even reply, Hunter has taken his hand off her breast; he grabs her by the hair and throws her down hard onto the floor. Ryan hits the floor hard, as she tries to compose herself and looks up at Hunter.

"You don't scare me Hunter. All your good for is pushing women around or away. Skyler's better off without you! You men are all the same, like to be in charge, show you're the boss"

Hunter walks over to Ryan towering over her; he looks at her for a few seconds before bending down. He grins before putting a hand on her cheek.

"That's because I am the boss, and I am in charge." He states confidently

Ryan moves her head away from his hand, then turns and looks straight at him.

"No wonder why you fucked every relationship up with a McMahon. From the performance I've seen today, I'm surprised Skye lasted as long as she did with you!"

"Skyler was weak, is still weak, not like you, you have spirit, your more of a McMahon then Skyler."

"So what are you trying to say? You want to fuck me now? Sorry, you're not really my type." She says sarcastically

"Oh yeah and what is your type, huh, some useless playboy like randy Orton, or maybe you have a thing for your sisters own fiancée."

He rises to his feet and walks behind Ryan, as she sits up and turns to face him.

"Well from what I've been hearing, Shawn's much more of a man then you ever were...must really get to you. I mean a gorgeous woman like Skyler, ditching you for the likes of Shawn. It must really get under your skin"

"No what gets under my skin, Ryan, is nobodies, interfering with whets mine, he can have your slut of a sister, he can have your doddering old mother's approval, but this business is mine."

Ryan rises to her feet.

"See but I have this niggering feeling that it isn't just about the company...Deep down you still love her."

"I don't love anyone Ryan, whether you believe that or not, is irrelevant, I feel nothing, I succeed that way, and that's where we are alike, I know all about your ex, the love you had, the feelings you felt, how weak and pathetic that made you, when he beat it out of you, when he tied you down and raped you, you were weak, and pathetic."

Ryan turns away from Hunter for a few moments as she takes in what she has just heard, feeling sick and disgusted being reminded by the events that happened to her. She turns back round to face Hunter a little uneasy and angry.

"How the hell do you know that stuff? I let my guard down, and I paid for that. But I see it deep down; you don't want to show it. But you love her. Deny it as much as you want."

Hunter smiles

"Then call my bluff"

"You can't let it out, no one knows. Not even Vince." She states

"Then stay out of my way."

"If you get the company, if some how I can get Skyler to sign those papers, then we call it quits? You forget about what you know and leave Skyler alone?" She pleads

"I don't want to hurt her or you, I just want what I deserve and without me this company would have folded years ago, get me my papers, and Skyler and Shawn can live happily ever after, you get your dark secrete locked up."

"Fine, okay I'll get you the papers, but once you get the company it ends."

"I knew you'd see things my way, now if you'll excuse me I've got lunch with Vinny."

He smirks and goes to walk out

"Oh and Hunter, if this doesn't end after you get the company, I promise you, you'll get to see just how much we are a like." She threatens

She walks up to him.

"Oh one more thing, you want to know how I know, ask your sister."

He shuts the door, leaving her with that shocking revelation

Please Read & Review – Thank You


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Game Called Love

Rating: N/A

Content: Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation

Distribution: Please Ask First

Characters: (Non Wrestling) Skyler and Ryan (Wrestlers) Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.

Disclaimer: To Each Their Own

WARNINGS: There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

Summary by Chapter: Ryan tells Shawn about the threats Hunters been throwing around. Ryan and Randy go on their first date. Ryan ends up drunk and sleeps with someone…

A Game Called Love – Chapter 6

**AN HOUR LATER**

After her run in with Hunter, she wonders around the backstage area looking for Skyler. As she turns a corner she spots Shawn and runs over to him.

"Hey Shawn, have you seen Skye around?" She asks

"No I haven't come to think of it."

"Damn!"

"Why, what's up?" He asks

"Erm…Nothing, it's nothing…" She replies trying hard to not tell Shawn the truth but Shawn obviously seeing through her knowing she's hiding something

"Ry, I know when you're lying and I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Ryan sighs knowing she has to tell Shawn about Hunter.

"Okay, you're not going to like this. Hunter's been going around making threats to me and Skye. He wants her to sign the company over to him. If she does, he'll leave us all alone. If she doesn't then he will reveal a secret of mine and try and destroy yours and Skye's relationship." She explains

Shawn stands there in silence trying to take it all in, not really knowing what to say.

"Look, Shawn. I know this is hard to believe, and I know he's your best mate. But maybe it's better for Skye in the long run that she does give up the company. It will only put more pressure on yours and hers relationship when she finally takes it over."

"What does Skye say about it all?" He asks

"I told her not to sign anything. But you know Skye, she's stubborn, she'll fight to keep the company, but maybe it's best she doesn't. She'll listen to you. Will you convince her to sign over the company?"

"Me? I really don't want to get involved, Ry."

"But you are involved. Come on Shawn, you know what Hunter can be capable of. What's more important to you, some company or your fiancée?"

"Okay, okay. I'll try and get her to sign it over. But you better be right about this. She never even told me that Hunter was threatening her. So after this he better leave her alone."

"Thank you! I'll make sure he does. Just tell Skye to give me the contract once she's signed it."

She kisses Shawn on the cheek as she walks away. Shawn sighs and makes his way to find Skyler.

**AT SHAWNS LOCKER ROOM**

Skyler walks through the door to Shawn's locker room as she spots Shawn sitting down on the sofa with his hands resting on his chin. She walks over to him and sits down.

"What's up baby?" She asks

Shawn stands up as Skye stays sat looking up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? Shawn I don't know what you're going on about."

"Hunter. The threats, the fact he wants the company. Why didn't you tell me?"

She stands up and walks over to Shawn.

"I didn't think it was that important. I didn't want to bother you with it either. I was going to get it sorted." She explains

"And how exactly are you going to sort it?" He asks

"I don't know…"

"Give him the company."

"What?"

"Sign the contract."

"Why are you all of a sudden on his side? How did you know about all this anyway?"

"It doesn't matter and I'm not taking anyone's side. It just makes it better all round if you just give him the company."

Skyler walks away from Shawn in disbelief as to what she's hearing.

"It was Ryan, wasn't it? She's unbelievable!"

Shawn walks over to Skye and puts his arms around her, reassuring her that he's not angry with her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go off on one. I just wish you would have told me. But Ryan's right. It would be easier if you gave him the company. All this would be over."

"But how do we know it will be? Hunter's not always one for keeping his word."

"Well if he doesn't will have to deal with it. Right now we should trust him. You don't even want the company anyway do you? Think of the pressure it would put on us."

"I don't want him to win…"

"It's not a game, Skye. I've got you, and you've got me. We won."

She smiles at him as they kiss.

"Okay I'll sign it over."

They both smile at each other and dip in for another kiss as she parts and walks over to a drawer and pulls out the contract.

"I don't want to give it to him…"

"That's okay, Ryan said to give it to her and she'll give it to him."

"Oh did she now…"

Shawn shoots her a look as she sighs and signs to contract.

**MEANWHILE**

Ryan approaches Hunter's locker room she goes to walk straight in but stops herself. She then knocks on the door. Hunter opens the door, spotting Ryan he turns leaving the door open, encouraging her to follow without saying anything. She walks in behind him shutting the door.

"The company's yours...Shawn's going to talk Skye in to signing it over." She States

"Good."

"Come to mine later tonight, and I'll have the contract. Make sure you stick to your side of the deal. You keep your mouth shut, and you stay away from Skyler."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Good, Guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, there's the door."

"You never were a gentleman were you Hunter?"

She walks over to the door

"And you're no fucking lady, what's your point?"

"My point is, you better change your attitude towards me or you don't get any contract..."

Hunter flips open his cell phone, presses a button on the speed dial

"Hey this Meltzer, yeah I got a story for your rag of a newsletter, it's about one of the McMahon's."

Ryan runs over to Hunter and grabs the phone out of his hand and hangs up.

"Now you were saying?"

"Just be at mine, the contract will be there."

She hands his phone back and heads for the door.

"Thanks for the chat, we should do this more often."

She turns and faces him.

"Don't count on it."

She closes the door. As she walks out she notices Skyler standing there with her arms folded.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" She asks

"Waiting for you..."

"Skye…I'm…"

Before Ryan can say anything Skyler cuts her off.

"Let me guess? You're sorry? Well leave it Ryan. I didn't want Shawn to know, I was going to sort all this out on my own."

"You can't sort this on your own. Hunter has a hold on you. Shawn needed to know before this went any further."

"Oh and you and Hunter, aren't exactly cosy?"

"Please! Hunter and I hate each other; we always have and always will. I'm doing this for you."

"Yeah well, here's the contract anyway. He got what he wanted…"

Skyler hands Ryan the contract and walks off.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Ryan is in her apartment sat thinking about when Hunter comes round, feeling a little anxious and upset with her little fall out with Skyler. She suddenly stops and looks up at the clock and spots the time.

"Shit!"

She quickly grabs her cell phone and types out a message.

"Meet me at 8 at the Black Pearl, Ryan."

She then searches through the phone book and finds "Randy" as she selects his number and presses send. She looks back at the clock which reads "7:00"; she puts her phone back down on the table and runs in to the bathroom to get ready.

**8:30PM**

Randy's stood waiting outside the Black Pearl, waiting for a late Ryan to show up. As time passes, he's just about ready to leave thinking he's been stood up, as Ryan runs around the corner and nearly in to Randy.

"Whoa, steady girl!" He says jokingly.

Ryan catches her breath as she looks up at him; she looks him up and down.

"Wow, you really can look good when you want to, can't you?"

"Well, you really know how to compliment someone don't you?" He states as Ryan links arms with him and they walk in to the bar. They grab a table and sit down opposite each other.

"So was there a reason why you were so late, or is it something you do to all the guys?"

"Well usually to all the guys, but I was going to make an exception for you. I was genuinely late, it takes time looking this good, you know?"

Randy smiles at her with approval. A waiter approaches the table ready to take their order.

"I'll have the Char grilled chicken Caesar salad, please."

"Good choice! I'll have the same and a bottle of your finest Champaign please." States Randy

The waiter nods as he walks away.

"Champaign, huh? Buy all the girls Champaign on the first date do you?"

"Only the special ones."

Ryan smiles slightly.

"So tell me what it's like to be a McMahon." Asks Randy

"Well, what can I say…I have a family who thrive on fame. A Father who cares about nothing other then the company and a family I barely see."

"Wow, I'd love to be a McMahon!" States Randy sarcastically

"So, Mr Orton Tell me something about you."

"Like what?"

The waiter approaches the table with the bottle of Champaign and pours it out in to two separate glasses.

"I don't know anything. So far it's been all about me."

The waiter places the bottle down on the table with both the filled glasses as he leaves the table again.

"Okay, well I'm a professional wrestler…"

Ryan rolls here eyes as she picks up her drink and sips it.

"What? I'm talking about me aren't I?" States Randy

Ryan places her drink back down on the table.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

The waiter once again approaches the table with their food. They both tuck in as the night progresses.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Ryan's trying to open the door to her apartment but is so drunk she can barely put the key in the hole and is seemingly having trouble with it. Randy tries to stop himself from laughing as he tries to take the key from Ryan.

"I can open a freaking door you know!" She shouts

Randy lets go of the key and let's Ryan try to open the door again. She bends down to the level of the keyhole and concentrates really hard to prove Randy wrong. After the third time of missing the keyhole even concentrating really hard, Ryan throws the key at Randy. Randy laughs at her as she stands there with her arms folded all sulky. He opens the door and Ryan walks in and puts her bag on the table as Randy follows her in and places her keys on the table. Ryan looks at Randy as they smile at each other, Ryan moves in closer as does Randy as they dip in and kiss. They pull away and smile at each other as they dip in and kiss again. Ryan wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a deeper kiss. Randy reciprocates, and then suddenly pulls away.

"What's up?" She asks a little confused

"You're drunk…"

"And?"

"I can't…I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Well I want you to…"

"I'm sorry."

He apologises as he makes his way to the door.

"Randy!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

He walks out the door leaving a disappointed, angry and drunken Ryan behind.

**AN HOUR LATER**

There's a knock at the door, as Ryan jumps up and runs to answer it thinking its Randy. She opens the door to find Hunter standing there.

"Oh it's you." She says in a disappointed tone

She walks away from the door leaving it open for him to come in. He walks in not shutting the door clearly having no interest in staying.

"You got it?"

"Might do...Might not...Who knows..."

Hunter turns and shuts the door as he steps into the room, getting a sniff, of Ryan's alcohol breath.

"Drowning your sorrows huh?"

"I was actually having a fantastic night; just men seem to want to ruin it."

"I'm not your agony aunt, Ryan, give me my piece of paper, or suffer the consequences, either way I get the company, so make up your mind, I have a date in 20 minutes." He states aggressively

Ryan laughs.

"You a Date? Oh please, where'd you drag her out from?"

"Your right Ryan I don't date. She's just a stupid blonde bitch who wants to shag a pro wrestler, what the fuck do I care, either way? 15 minutes, and my patience is running thin."

"Ohhh touchy, don't you like playing games, Hunter? You get everyone else to play them. Now it's your turn."

"You forget Ryan there's no game to be played here. I've won, either you give me what I want, or I go to the dirt sheets exposing your little secret, exposing that your sister knew it, you both get dragged and hounded through the mud, and Vince resigns that his 2 daughters are both lying little slag's, leaves the company to his right hand man, me. So Ryan no game, just two choices easy way, or hard way." He threatens

Ryan walks over to Hunter.

"You think you won, but you haven't. You get the company, but one thing you'll never get is Skye. You act like you don't care, but you do."

"And your fucking jealous of your sister, you sleep around to attract attention. You want to be noticed just like Skyler fucking perfect McMahon, daddy's little girl, the heir to the throne, all the attention, all the spotlight, and where's Ryan? Hiding in the dark, behind a 5 year old secret, you're not tough you're fucking pathetic."

Ryan by this time gets a little angry.

"Jealous? You really think I'm jealous of Skye? Wow you really got that wrong. I like screwing around; you don't get the shit that comes with men. You don't get your heart broken. We're a like in one sense, when we get burnt we get burnt hard. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love her."

"I don't love her. I used her like I used Steph, to get to the top, and that's what none of you can grasp that in this world, I'm the coldest of them all, that I convinced you, fooled you all."

Ryan gets right into Hunters face.

"Yeah you are a cold, Heartless bastard. But your weakness is her. But deny it all you want. Either way you'll never get her. You go own the company and be an even bigger, useless assholes then you already are."

Hunter snaps, his right hand, backhands Ryan. Ryan grabs her cheek and looks up at Hunter a little shocked by what he's just done.

"Hit a nerve did I? Can't face the truth? You think I'm pathetic...You should take a look at yourself!" She shouts angrily

Hunter pushes her down on the floor mounting her he puts his hands around her neck. Ryan places her hands over his trying to release the pressure.

"Feeling like a man now, are you? In control...if you wanted me this bad, all you had to do was ask." She states in a cocky tone

Hunter smirks.

"Come off it you've been begging for this you stupid bitch, a taste of what your sister can't even forget."

"Oh please, I've heard a lot about what you do in the bedroom, and I can guarantee it's not enough to satisfy me."

They both stare at each other in silence for a moment as Hunter leans in closer to Ryan; they both kiss passionately as they pull away.

"Uh huh, tell me you haven't wanted this, tell me you haven't come looking to push my buttons, and I'll leave right now."

Ryan stays silent momentarily, clearly not being able to deny it.

"Fine, I can't say I haven't thought about it, but come on. You can't say you haven't wanted this for a long time either."

"Maybe not, maybe I have thought about completing the grand slam banging all the McMahon Sister's."

Ryan smirks at Hunter.

"Saving the best till last then, are we?"

"Let's find out."

Ryan wraps her arms around Hunters neck as they kiss aggressively, Ryan still on the floor. Hunter then lifts her up and walks over to the bed and throws her down. Hunter moves in to kiss Ryan, as their lips touch Ryan slips her hand through the top of his jeans taking a tight grip of his hard penis. Fuelled by aggression Hunter bites hard on her neck exciting her more. He slips his tongue deep inside her mouth as he pushes his hands up her top taking a firm grip of her breasts. Locked together the passion within them intensifies. Hunter lifts himself up and unbuttons her jeans, ripping them off her. He leans forward and thrusts his tongue deep inside her as she lets out a moan. He flicks his tongue quickly over her pleasure spot making her flow in ecstasy. As Hunter lay, forgetting all that had happened before he's pushed his cock deep inside her wetness, thrusting hard and fast.

Please Read & Review – Thank You


End file.
